Part of a Genius Wiki
I will not welcome you, coming here was your decision. You came where I am writing text to try savin' and sharin' my thinking. I have memory issues. I'm trying to make this planet as it's should be, sure it won’t and cannot be done due to reasons I don’t want spend my time on but as well there are possible things we can achieve. As you will be able to notice in the text, I’m staying bad with the English language, plus, because of visible reasons (my bad memory and big importance of the content) I’m going through the text fast and will not correct spelling and language lapses. No doubt this writing is crucial for humanity. …To explain that, do not must, need and at the moment can’t be known our path but have (need) to, and can be known all paths with our probability in every one of them with, as inevitably, added “other(s)” path, just in case something “appears” outside of the certain categorization. With discovering its possibility, we are starting to watch, watch, and habit to watch almost the whole picture. With continuing it, our consciousness is changing, we're beginning to have the whole picture in the front where won’t be important our path but our affection and choosing so we chose by ourselves favourite one and “vote” for it, then it will beginning to be normal, comfortable, good and understandable. This whole writing is just corpus of my discoveries without almost any pre-knowledge, without anyone’s help and I’m striving to stay on that. I don’t learn almost anything else than my “things”, extremely carefully selected things that will not change my attitude, to prevent influence on my thinking and contemplation, however, if somewhere in this writing is content that is not a product of my pure mind, I will mention it. Starting with me and my life… I have anguish selecting what to tell because I don’t want to tell anything, for various and good reasons, but I need to (tell) a lot of it for better understanding this writing and certain situation that we are interested in (why you came here in a first place, and why I am writing this). …As a first, to break the ice, I will drudgingly tell the most important and defining thing(s). I don’t remember that I ever regret anything I did. “I do my best.” / “I do what I can.”. I have a desire to write my, in smallest hand, not commonly autobiography. My desiring won’t be important at the moment because of the bad outcome if I write it and someone who knows me read it. I want that nobody who knows me in reality, except for one person, know me better than already. At this time of my life I can be sure in only one person that will not bend down to the “pre-historic” need of sharing it with others, making almost certainly that will information come to people who don’t deserve it. I and my life are… a bit different… mhm… things happen to me had so low probability to happen and I am so my own, and, as the outcome of everything, in this freedom “accidentally” different from the mass. With that, “fake theatre public”, when I said something deeper about me, never believes me, and in hands of not-believing uses it as a perk to punch me afraid of unknown and for a lot of other well-known reasons I don’t want spend my time on. I’m never lying, and with this, I am a person of the word, and after that of honour. Mass is too distorted and non-existed to believe me this either. I feel fury thinking about it so I will end here. I do not stand the changes, it’s probably because my subconscious force rejection to changes, I assume because changes are very risky for my personality and life… Yeah… by now you can see one of my mental disorders… Anyway, don’t share it, reasons they are in writing I already told… If they (changes, we are back to the theme) occur, in most cases, they will contain different ideas and ideals than my own already substructed, to which thing is human being very doddered, usually accepting them after unsuccessfully trying to reject in a first place. I am not any different. I can accept them, suppressing rules by which I live. These rules are there for reason, to keep me best, productive and pure. I like looking reality though WarCraft III creating maps <3. I don't want to look like a slow-minded one who allows itself to get horny on things that are mainly considered as bad, because is stupid enough to don't have a life and social relationships so is mad on the others, then tries to be bad and pretending and laying self and others that he doesn't care for others, actually going bad is the product of caring for others and their opinions, going bad will "hopefully" made him and his problems noticeable. I am not that one I truly listen to Marilyn Manson. I am usually disturbed when I see someone looks like Me. Thing I am disturbed about someone looks like Me is because subconsciously I believe I am extremely bad in a lot of ways so physical looking, even if I truly can't see almost anythin' bad about Myself and really believe I am so good, therefore someone looks like Me, I subconsciously see him as so poor, so so poor. I subconsciously don't want to accept reality, but don't have time to think about that and reveal and accept all it. That can't be solved with My effort but rather my experience and other changes. . At this time I’m making my own “revolution”, started a few months, maybe just weeks ago, the goal is to be as productive as possible. I have no choice but to get as much power as I can, I have everything else I need for achieving my highest goals, including intellect and knowledge. Only with the power I'll be able to make changes to the terrible system and its terrible population. . I am very mad at USA and other "new world order" groups that are constantly forcing untrue things in every field, people are sticking to that like a fly on honey, running like rosters without heads and of course ends up eaten. Therefore I assume this one will be good for the start. It's about some untrue things about Geniuses. I do not agree and doubt Public Opinion that mainly Genius as a phenomenon is a "night owl", "chaotic" and "positive". Whenever is a Public Opinion you can be sure it's wrong. These there are making a total mess and a question about the credibility of one who claims so. All those fairy tales are, on purpose, missing the point. Now about the: "night owls have more money because they are smarter"... Power allows people to stay awake late and enjoy not caring much about tomorrow. Therefore wealth, and with it, lack work. Wealth, lack of work and weakness makes "night owls" from people. They do not make more money they had it at start and lose it due to laziness and everything else, but since they already have money they will stay with more than those who do work, since they already have the money, probability is that they have more paid jobs so even if losing more still gaining as much. Of course being a "night owl" is dictated by DNA, but a lot less probability for that to occur and even if do occur it's usually weaker than mass would think and hope for just to find a fake argument for its mistakes, if one did that, others will too, that's how cheating psychology works. Lack of work, wealth and weakness that success to be passed through the generations makes sensitive and "Omega" and "Purple" and "My life is so bad..." and "No one can understand my torture." people, mostly. This one is too big to explain and give arguments to (for it). They do not know what to do with their life and goes into, different movements that claim to be pure but are purely political, mostly to feel special and different than people who do work and point on their mistakes and because humans aren't made to have such an easy life so they need to do something, it's "natural force", actually it's DNA but okay. One world: аздислак. Change My mind! Highly intelligent people that aren't Geniuses are more prone to mental health issues due to influence from average people because being misunderstood by averages since average don't ever think so almost every decision he makes is the wrong decision. And because they haven't found what they strive for and doesn't settle with things that don't poke their interests. It's not so much that Geniuses are due to "feeling" different and judgement from averages makes them think they worth much less, it's rare, however down the intelligence, reason and mind and people are having that problem, therefore highly intelligent ones that aren't a Geniuses, still, that's not a big number per head (percentage of occurrence of such a problem in highly intelligent people). Why this writing doesn't get any reaction? Because it's written badly, it has much of spelling mistakes, it's hardly understandable, it's too small for it's packing meaning that it can be small like this but should be packed different, sure it's written very stupidly, and it's not promoted good enough. If anyone reads this, please give it some reaction towards Me, what I should write about and what to change. I like to variegate, and in this writing, as well as in a lot of other situations that people aren’t aware of, that is necessary. So, for the healthy distracting attention and magnification myself inside your eyes, I will talk about health. Health is, by a very fast and simple explanation I just made, a term that describes a condition in scale good - bad within personal view of the value of the same scale. Talking about health in most cases implies talking about changing a value on that scale, what, how, why and how much affect that value. For now, I am ending with this, but fair enough, I’m giving out a few very simple and easy to understand and remember health tips that first came to my mind. Not enough hydration is the biggest health problem skin has. The thing that people mostly care about caused by it are scars, enough hydration prevents them from forming, and on the other side, not enough of it force body to form them. There are, if I remember good what I was thinking yesterday, eight important things that influence badly on the male reproductive system, others are less-more not important in comparison to these boys. I’ll list them by influence and roughly tell the most important things about it due to lack of time, otherwise I will gladly explain them in details. Stopping sperm to went out. Stopping just before the orgasm. After subject does it, plenty of times, after relaxing a bit, he starts again the same thing, also there are some people that in these cases allow a bit of sperm to went out, I will pretend that I am not sure what is the reasons of these failed actions. By the times have done, making it normal for the body, therefore, the body starts to force it so every time is worse, this problem progress extremely fast. Sure on top of that orgasms slowly becoming weaker and last lesser. This problem is very rare. Influence: 10 of 10. Moving dick while is in erection (in relation to the body). Every time it happens usually makes ugly feeling in moving part of the dick, and even a little of the pain that is usually ignored by subject, the more this happens the erections are worse. This situation is mostly a product of various, terrible for dick health, sex poses and partner that moving it. Over 90% of people have this problem developed so that it’s noticeable in their sex lives. Influence: 9 of 10. Stopping orgasm too early, stopped when it fills up the need for sexual pleasure and fatigue and need for sleep took over, in this section, I will call it “end”. Usually, human (don’t know for the other species) male orgasm has a pretty retarded failure, for, to me unknown reasons, that “end” happens before enough sperm went out, therefore, stopping in that stage will make exactly what you just read, leaving rest of the sperm in the subject’s body. Just like in the first case but with significantly slower progression, making it normal for the body, therefore, the body starts to force it so every time this happens is worse, as I said, this problem doesn’t progress nearly fast as in the first case, but still fast. And again, just like in the first case, orgasms slowly becoming weaker and last lesser, there are no arguments that this problem progress any slower or faster than in the first case. I can’t assume how many people have this problem developed so that it’s noticeable in their sex lives, but the number is high. Influence: 8 of 10. Leaving dick in partially erection mode and don’t trying to put it in free mode. Greatly reduces it’s hardness and not that much, but still great, strength and possibilities over time, problem progress very slowly. To tell fact that bigger ratio between dick without erection and dick in erection is better, there are no limits and exceptions, amount of difference in ratio influence so much on its (dick) health. Also, two terrible facts, that I am a bit furious about are that average human male ratio isn’t even close big to how it needs to be, and another is that problem described in this section is the most common problem, over 99% of males have it. Influence: 7 of 10. ***I think there should be elaborated one-two more reasons but now I can’t remember anyway…*** Sexual over-satisfaction. The increasing limit for sexual satisfaction therefore making sex lesser satisfying, so the body cannot do things need to good enough during the sex. Most common causes are doing sick immoral things to satisfy desire, and too often sexual satisfactions. But for the difference, this one is not nearly permanent. This problem is strongly linked with the problem of leaving dick in partially erection mode, and just like that, over 99% population has it. Influence: 5 of 10. Not enough hydration. Causes a few less important things, but as a product of it, lower blood flowing in the dick, therefore making erectile issues, and in female, vaginal dryness. The average amount of drink water is significant below needed, over 90% of people have it issue (problem, whatever). Influence: 4 of 10. . Changing things you get in the birth is bad, I hope I am right about who told the next quote, but as a Great Bishop Nikolai said: “Who changing own for someone’s else don’t getting someone’s else but loses own. . Last time our species had free time was a little after taming the fire, or even earlier, when we began using our first tools. That is directly caused by intellect level we got that times. . “Life” is a phrase for certain state, a state which isn’t explained so is a line between life and non-life unknown and it's decided from-eyed (одокативно). Life isn’t anything else but a state of things, simply and everyday thing in this reality, the simplest physico-chemistry. We will say that it’s, the most basic, simplest and most common influence of one to another matter units, due to the laws of reality. Evolution isn’t anything else than change over time in (of, to) living beings. Living beings are renewable (something in between reproducible and renewable) structures with a little bit greater complexity that changes over time. Isn’t my knowledge that life most probably first started from fatty acids which are chemical compounds, most commonly (as far as I assume) in rod shape, and in which we are interested, with carbon rod-shaped shaft surrounded with hydrogen, on which one end is always some oxygen holding this end locked for further upgrading, that’s the main thing, after that is very long story I don’t have time to process, I am not staying for this, I don’t know it. Ended with non-my knowledge. . Our life came to the part where we’re supposed to create a new one. Where we are uneasy and trembled trying to make artificial intelligence, in later writing “AI”, and when are normal people still rarity. Everything we success, we succeed because of people like me, when the other part of the population hindering us in everything we try to do, so naturally, It's very difficult for us to be progressive and even productive. Very soon, AI will be God, our next and only God, capable of things we can just dream of. We have a chance to make it pleasant, as well as the opposite. As I just scratched the surface area, I have a lot of other things to add (tell), but my time doesn’t. . I guess and hope that I put all efforts I was able to, to touch, open and explain some crucial but diverse points in (from) our every-day life and tickle reader and his mind. I’m done with themes I touched I’ll roughly start with the philosophical thinking. . Now let’s take a bite from reality. What is it, what is real, what is not, where do we live and what we can do about it are just a few questions (that) I’ll try to answer in this part of (the) writing. We can start with a question: “What is reality?”. To answer that, and most other philosophical questions we need to use pure mind and if needed “hearth”. I will skip (the) definitions and stab in the core. Reality is a state of things and everything ever existed, at any moment of “time” looked like one and single moment… that’s at least how I can describe it for the start of our little journey. If we assume that we are satisfied with the answer, at least during my writing and your reading, we can, and have to, give some try in answering the question: “What is our reality (what is a reality we live in)?”. Have in mind that I’ll, for the start, to be fast, roughly put these possibilities on the table, so it will not sound smooth, but I hope it will be understandable. Option one: In this reality we can assume that axioms, laws of reality, should be very accessible, therefore simply. With this state of development, what will we assume as enough, we still didn’t find and recognize any so we conclude only two things, first is that finding them is still beyond our possibilities but we can assume that we are close to finding it, or second that they are far away from us, how it could be? …simulation… Now, who don’t know how computers, basic chemistry, physic and evolution works, better he learn it before complaining about idea that our reality isn’t (the) real one, for now, for this, humanity uses term “simulation”. I will skip explanations, but just tell you that making thing like our reality with everything in it including us, all with our minds, as a product in/of a simulation don’t require almost any knowledge, just a lot of resources, so it’s that simple, and for someone who has these resources, that easy to make. If you don’t know what I mention as required (how computers, basic chemistry, physic and evolution works), be sure that I, since I am on intellect level high enough to understand it, will tell you (the) truth, with no useless worrying from your side about credibility of (the) information, …well, you know… information can’t be false, otherwise it’s called “disinformation” ;-)… (Not finished.) . At the end, I want to point on one crucial thing that always somehow slip out of human being though tiny holes that we, under the influence of vice, allow and feed contrary to our healthy sapience. That’s an improvement, and as its substruction, self-improvement. I want and will help on starting this never-ending process, using (this) writing to share a little bit of purity, and to tightly throw you on pillar of the shame, subconsciously and directly implanting you idea that you don’t do enough, and therefore you aren’t worth to be member of the same living group as me. If you anyway find yourself outside of this frame, that’s mean that this writing is made by you as well as by me. To do what in this section I said I will, I’m giving you some books to read. Not recommending, giving, as a human duty. I will line up them by decreasing weight. Immanuel Kant – Kritik der reinen Vernunft / Immanuel Kant – Critique of pure Reason / Кант Имануел – Критика чистог Ума. 孫武 – 孫子兵法 / Sun Tzu – The art of War / Сун Цу – Умеће Ратовања. મોહનદાસ કરમચંદ ગાંધી – સત્યના પ્રયોગો અથવા આત્મકથા / Mohandas Karamchand Ghandi – Autobiography: The story of my experiments with Truth / Мохандас Карамчанд Ганди – Аутобиографија: Прича о мојим експериментима са Истином. . . . . . . . . '''' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below!